


How The Tables Turn

by GotAnIssueHeresATissue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derogatory Language, First Kiss, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotAnIssueHeresATissue/pseuds/GotAnIssueHeresATissue
Summary: Octavian knows Nico’s secret, but sometimes, even people with bad intentions can accidentally create beautiful things.





	How The Tables Turn

  “And he just looks so damn _cute_ in the lab glasses, Kayla!” Will ran a hand through his blonde curls. “You can’t imagine how—”

  

  “I can, actually,” Kayla interrupted with a snort and shifting her backpack into a more comfortable position. “After hearing about it the first twenty times, I can begin to imagine how cool and adorable Nico di Angelo is in biology class.”

  

  Will sighed, hands dropping and a flush on his cheeks. 

  

  Kayla glanced at him curiously. “If you’re so into him, why not say something?”

  

  “What would I say?” Will frowned.

  

  “I don’t know, anything.” She shrugged. “Wanna hang out, wanna have lunch together, I love you Nico let’s make out?”

  

  “Kayla, shh!” He pushed into the pressure point on her shoulder, prompting a squawk from her.

  

  “Geez Will, you practically announce your feelings for him all the time, I’m surprised he hasn’t overheard about your obsession with him by now.” Kayla grumbled, rubbing her shoulder out.

  

  “I’m not _obsessed_ ,” Will protested before slumping in defeat. “Does he even know my first name? He only calls me Solace.”

  

  They always got along during class with light banter, cracking jokes and laughing. Will had thought that they had a good friendship going, but Nico never acknowledged him outside of that class and put a kind of distance between them when he only called Will by his last name. Did Nico not feel the spark he did when their hands accidentally brushed, or when eye contact lingered?

  

  “Oh, _Will~!_ ” 

  

  That voice belonged to Will’s annoying cousin, Octavian, who was standing by a row of lockers. Will didn’t like him much, but went over to see what he wanted quickly so he continue on his way home to play video games with Kayla. Octavian suddenly swerved aside, dodging a substantially filled water bottle that torpedoed through the air to hit Will square in the face.

  

  He stumbled back, disoriented and pressing the back of his hand to his nose to feel something wet. He pulled his hand away to see blood and looked up irritably at his assailant.

  

  “Are you okay, Will??” Kayla started to pull tissues from her bag.

  

  Octavian was crowing in laughter, but what caught Will’s attention was Nico who stared at him in wide-eyed mortification. “Solace, I’m so sorry!”

  

  “Nice aim, di Angelo!” Octavian shoved the brunette into the lockers. 

  

  Will’s fists clenched, a rare flare of anger clouding him as he stomped forward and pushed his cousin hard, his arms pinwheeled to keep balance. 

  

  Octavian glared at Will and grabbed Nico’s shirt collar. “What’d you push me for?! He’s the one that threw the bottle!”

  

  Tensions were about to lead into a fight when the gathering crowd was parted, and the principal, Mr. D, stood in front of the boys. The students started dispersing.

  

  He pointed at Octavian, Will, and Nico. ”One, two, and three. Two hours of detention, starting right now.” 

  

  “But—“ Octavian began.

  

  “ _Now.”_ He glanced at Will, eyebrow raised. “And I’d appreciate it if you’d stop bleeding on my floors. Go clean up before going straight to detention.”

  

  Octavian leaned into them and hissed with a smirk pulling at his lips.”You should be careful, Will. This guy’s a homo, and from what I heard, he’s aiming for you.” 

 

  “Wait, what?” His pulse pounded in his ears. Had he heard correctly? 

  

  “Save your chit-chat and move.” With that, Mr. D marched off with both boys in tow, leaving Will staring after them, bloody-nosed and stupefied.

 

  After Kayla had helped him stop and clean up the nosebleed, she went ahead, sympathetically wishing him luck with detention. He pushed open the wooden door to Nico and Octavian spitting insults at one another. Both their attention snapped to him, and he saw the shame in Nico’s dark eyes before he quickly turned to the front and kept his head down.

 

  Will took the seat behind Nico, staring at the back of the brunette’s head, blue eyes filled with affection since their first biology lesson that they were paired as lab partners. He only tore his gaze away when Octavian rested back on his chair with an arrogant grin. 

 

  “So Will, how does it feel thinking you guys were just friends when he was secretly in love with you?”

  

  “Amazing!” It was a daydream come true.

  

  Nico’s head turned and Octavian’s grin fell. “What?”

  

  Will leaned forward grinning and heart soaring. “Is it true, Nico?”

  

  Nico turned his body a bit more, his face blazing scarlet with embarrassment and gaze falling. ”…I’m sorry.”

 

  “Please don’t be, because…—” Will leaned across to lift his face with a hand. “— I liked you first.” Then he closed the distance between them in a firm but chaste kiss.

  

  “Uh?“ Octavian said dumbly. “Will, you’re—?”

  

  “Yeah,” Will smirked at his cousin. “So, thanks a lot for telling me.”

  

  Nico was shocked, but his expression was bliss and he pulled Will back to him while Octavian folded his arms, pointedly looking out the window as his face burned red with either anger or embarrassment. It would be a long detention.

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick one shot that came out suddenly...! :o


End file.
